After their troubles
by TheAwesomeArtemis
Summary: After our 9 favorite characters defeat Gaea. What happens next? I don't own PJO or HOO.
1. The beggining

**Heyheyhey everyone! Its time for….a new story! This is one I have wanted to do for a while. So here goes nothing. It is AU in one way, this is set a bit before the war, meaning Percy and Annabeth are 18. It's AU in the way of Nico Not being 13 or whatever it is but 15.**

**Nico's POV:**

I was having a strange enough day already. I was being forced to go to Goode. **) **It turned out I was going with Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia. We were going bat to Percy's apartment today, so when the last bell rang we met up in front of the school. I had run back inside to grab something, telling the others to go on and I'd just shadow travel.

As I came back, walking across the front, I did something incredibly stupid. I bumped into a girl, spilling coffee all over us.

She _was_ rather pretty. She had wavy black hair. Eyes that changed between blue, green, and blue-grey, a beautiful face, and a cool backpack. She was wearing a Light blue tank top, jeans and combat boots.

That is to say _totally_ out of my league, if I was interested in her. Wait. Was I?

"Oh my gosh!" she said, as I waited for her to yell at me. "I am so, so, so, sorry!" Wait what? Most girls jest yell at me-she was almost like…Nico, keep your head strait- this is not the time.

"Umm…Its okay. It's my fault anyways."

"Liliana." She stated with a smile.

"Nico"

Liliana POV:

I had a relatively normal life. Well, other than the fact that I live with my best friend Lea because my dad left when I was a baby and my mom died in the 9-11 attack. I loved to read, swim, and draw, and sing. My favorite author is Rick Riordan. Wait- you think I'm too old for these books? Well, go sit under your rock and keep on thinking that.

My life took a HUGE turn when I bumped into a bay one day spilling coffee on us.

"Liliana"

"Nico" I looked my mouth agape for a moment, wait- the clothes, face, and name-it-it couldn't be? Right?

I got up scrambling to pick up everything that fell out of my bag.

"So…I guess I owe you a coffee…"

I thought about this statement for a moment a few people asked me out before-but _somehow_ this was different. How right I was.

"Umm sure"

"Cool, there's this new café down the street. I've wanted to go to for a while now."

"Sounds great!" I exclaimed

As we walked down the street, we talked about this and that. And finally entered the café.

Nico POV:

Wait-was I on a date? No, I was just paying her back the coffee.

We were just sitting down and the waitress came over "so what can I get you lovebirds?"

"She not my- I'm not her-"I tried to say

"We're just friends" Liliana said calmly, a humorous glint in here green-blue eyes.

"Suuure, so what do you guys want?"

"Ill have an iced caramel latte," she said

"Iced mocha" I said simply

"Alright, that all?" the waitress asked

"Yep" Liliana said. And with that, the waitress walked away. A few minutes later she came back with the coffees. We walked down central park.

"Oh, hold on one moment," she said to me, picking up her phone "Lea, Maddi, and Danni are probably wondering where I am. They did say only to use it for emergencies"

Just as she put the phone by her ear I heard three voices behind us "LILIIII"

Liliana jumped "Geese, guys you don't need to kill me"

Wait, Liliana's friend Maddi _is Maddi, my sister_?! Maddi has brown hair and eyes, a light completion, and normal clothes.

Maddie spoke up "Maybe we do,"

A blonde with grey eyes looked at her "for leaving us!"

"Yea, you can't just disappear like that!" The last said, a dirty blonde with blue eyes and tanned skin

"Wait," Liliana started "You can go make out with a boy for hours, by yourself, while I can't even get coffee and take a walk?"

"Can it Waters" the girl, lea, said. That's strange, Leo recently mentioned a girl named Lea an hour ago.

"Yes, mom!" I laughed, eyes turned to me.

"OHMYGODS! LILI WHOS THE BOY" they squealed

"Calm down guys, this is Nico, I might of spilled coffee all over us so, and we went out to get more….." she trailed off; pointing behind us she cleared her throat

"Umm, girls abnormally large dog at 5:00" I blinked how she-she did must be-maybe clear-sighted?

"Oh, thanks Lil! I love dogs" Maddi said as she ran over to it

"ICECREAMMMM, guys we are getting ice cream." Lea said

"But I already have co-"

"I WANT ICE CREAM" she stated

"Fine, just let's be quick"

I smiled as I walked with the girls.

**Did you guys like it? Yes? No? Tell me what I could do better! That's all for now guys! Bye**

**-TAA**


	2. Flashback

**Heey! I forgot something last time Maddi isn't Nico's sister its Danni, so sorry! So the events in this part are pretty much a recap of what happened in my old story, from my wattpad accout Stories on Olympus. Its an account I forgot the user and password to, so I don't have it anymore, but you can probably find it. Here is what happened marjorly. Also, this is my story in italics.**

**First READ THE TOP ITS IMPORTANT! Okay now on to the show.**

_**Nico ran out of the room, not wanting to hear about Bianca. Liliana had found she was Poseidon's secret. After she had a Piper-like transformation-with a blue chiton and glow, gold armbands, Greek sandles, and a pretty hair style- ran out of the room for fear of death-by-lightning-bolt.**_

**Nico POV:**

_I was in a hall way in the Palace, I sat down and melted into the shadows. Liliana came running down the hall a few minuets later. She sat down trembling. She had a sea green chiton on, her hair was up really fancy, and looked really pretty. Daughter of Poseidon I thought. I Got up and sat next to her._

_"Hey, You ok?"_

_She shook her head_

_"What's wrong?"_

_"i-I don't know. I guess im afraid. I mean my brother is way cooler than me and he's going to GO THROGH HELL. I just will never be as good as him. Wait why am I telling you, you aren't even from that time. Percy is still missing. Shit, im so sorry. I am such a horrible person to bring that up." She started to get up but I pulled her back._

_Did she know? Probably. "Liliana I know."_

_"Really?"_

_"I came from the time after they got out"_

_"Oh my gods, that means you-"_

_"Yes"_

_"Are you-are you okay"_

_"I guess"_

_"I probably shouldn't even be here. I can just go you probably just want to be alon-"_

_I did something that surprised even me. I kissed her, I was ok if she just got up and left. I was used to being alone. But she kissed back. I, Nico di Angelo, kissed a girl, and she kissed back. Her lips tasted like strawberries. She put her head on my chest and I wrapped my arms around her. It felt like forever until she said that we should go get something to eat._

_We went to the kitchen and started to make spaghetti and garlic bread. We were laughing and having a great time then they came in. After they all left we talked and finished making dinner. It was only then we realized we made a lot of food._

_We just left it there in case the gods got hungry later._

_When we sat down for dinner, everyone told us it was really good. After Liliana and I went out to the garden we sat and talked for awhile until I asked her a question._

_"Lil"_

_"Yea Nics?"_

_"Will you go out with me?"_

_"Yes!"_

_She hugged me really tight and we walked back in the palace hand-in-hand. It was around 11:30 so we thought nobody would be up. We decided to grab a snack. We found the gods in the dining room as we walked through. We unlinked our hands to prevent un uproar for now._

_"Who made this food" Poseidon asked_

_"We did" Lil answered_

_"It is really good" there were murmurs of agreement. Lil was blushing._

_"Thanks."_

_"Why are you kids up anyways?"_

_"We were hungry."_

_We walked out and got a snack. Then went to bed. Hoping tomorrow would be better._

_**Then again at the end**_

_**Liliana POV:**_

_It was time to go, we finished the book. All the futres signed a paper, so they would know to trust the note later. Luckily I didn't have to. Nico went first, he said he had to talk to me. We walked out to the garden._

"_Im gonna miss you" he said_

"_Me too." He wrapped me in his arms "hows your dreams been?" I asked into his shirt_

"_Better, for now at least, I know as soon as we go back they'll come back"_

"_I-I don't want you to go"_

"_Neither do I Lil." He said firmly "I'd better go, we leave soon" he kissed my cheek and went inside._

_Soon, I was taken to my house. I told Lea everything, we soon were on our way to camp to meet Maddi and Danni._

**So, that's what happened. Like it? Yes? No? Something to fix? Tell me! Until next time guys,**

**-TAA**


	3. Meet up

**So here we go! On with the story!**

**Liliana POV:**

The Gods sent me to go to this mansion, apparently my new home along with the seven, Nico and Thalia. AWESOME! I walked in the front door and ran to find my room.

Nico POV:

We were in the Olympus throne room after the long battle. By we I mean me, Thalia, and the seven.

"Thalia Grace" Zeus said "You may all choose any gift in our power to give you."

She stood there thinking "I want to be able to have some off time, whenever I need to think, to have an ability to go where I please when I please."

He nods

"Frank Zhang" Ares called

"I don't want my life to rely on this thing anymore," He said holding up a small bag "I want to live without fear or not being able to live another week."

He nods

"Hazel Levesque" dad calls

"I," she thought "I want to be able to go to Elysium to see the dead, with the ability to bring anybody I want."

He nods

"Piper McLean." Aphrodite calls

They have a silent conversation when she walks up. Aphrodite shirnks and leans in as Piper whispers in her ear. She smiles and nods. **(AN. Piper wanted to be able to have at least 2 days a year with her mom and dad, even if he didn't remember any of it)**

Jason Grace" Zeus says

Jason steps up "I want an easy way between the camps, to see eachother more often."

He nods

"Leo Valdez" Hepheastus calls

"I want demigod safe technology"

He nods

"Nico di Angelo" Hades says

I stand up. What should I choose? Erasing memories? See my family? No… I got it! " I don't want any secrets between the demigods and gods anymore. I want every demigod's question answered truthfully."

He nods, and I step down.

"Annnbeth Chase" says Athena "And Perseus Jackson" Poseidon finishes

The step forward hands linked

"What do you wish for?" Athena asks

They look at eachother and I soon relized exactly what they wanted.

"Nothing" Annabeth started "We have everything that we could possibly want." Percy finished. I smiled a bit.

The gods were shocked. But, I guess they understood, they didn't say anything.

"We want to offer something once more." Zeus said "This time, for each of you."

"And what would that be?" Leo asked

"Immortality"

"NO" Percy, Annabeth and I said

"No"

"No"

"No

"No"

"no"

"No"

"But why?"

" I couldn't live like that" was heard

"we walked downstairs to find adults waiting for us. Their parents. We go to the place the Gods told us to go to

We walk up to a mansion, with a note on the door.

For all of you, we hope you like it.

-the Olympians

We walk in. There is a note on the ground All of you take a sip. We all did. I remember everything. All of a sudden all of our friends pop out we smiled, and cried, I was just happy to be home. I walked up the stairs to find my room, and explore the place.

That's when I saw her. Liliana. I stop dead in my tracks **(AN. Dead heh heh get it? Cuz he-Ill stop now.) **She ran up to me, and gave me a bear hug. My hand found her waist and hers my neck. I leaned in and kissed her. A warmth filled me. I picked her up and spun her around, her laughing the whole time.

I put her down, I pulled her into a hug.

"Gods I missed you" she said

"I missed you more" I laughed.

"Come on," she said "Lets join the party."

And we walked downstairs.

You like it? Tell me! Untill Next time Bye!

-TAA


End file.
